


Making Some Christmas Magic

by Myathewolfeh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myathewolfeh/pseuds/Myathewolfeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain has a Christmas wish that he's been wanting granted for a long time. That is, until Finland shows up with a surprise. One-shot lemon. Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Some Christmas Magic

**Well, here it is, folks. The one present you get to open on Christmas Eve. And it's a good'un.**

Warning: Lemon, threesome, sexy Feli, some fluff, oral, voyeurism (I guess…?), perverted Germany, some PruCan, and a dash of Christmas magic.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya is the Santa Clause of mangakas. He always delivers the best! XD

* * *

**Making Some Christmas Magic**

Toni sat in his armchair in his living room, nursing a glass of wine and staring blankly at the fire burning in the hearth.

Well, this was it. Another year past and still he had not been able to charm Lovino.

No matter how much he tried, the younger, tempramental nation was practically immune to his advances. Throughout the year, Toni had been doing everything to give the Italian the impression that he was interested. More than interested, actually. He'd asked him out for meals, invited him to his home, to a park, to all the places Toni had determined that Lovino had found interesting. He'd bought him everything he hinted that he'd wanted. He had even tried holding Lovino's hand (which didn't last for long, needless to say, and resulted in Lovino avoiding him for a few days). But it was all for naught.

Toni had promised himself—had thoroughly _expected_ —that by Christmas Eve, he wouldn't be, once again, sitting at home by himself. He had wanted Lovino sitting beside him, laughing and smiling like he so rarely did, but Toni thought was one of the most beautiful things about Lovino.

He thought he was getting close. It wasn't but a few weeks ago that Lovino confronted him.

"Spain, dammit, what do you want from me?" He seemed distressed, and Feliciano was watching from a short way away with a solemn expression on his face. "If it's a relationship, then I can't give it to you."

Toni felt like his heart was breaking with every word Lovino said. "But… why, amor?"

Lovino scowled, looking away. "Don't call me that, bastard. What you've been doing is useless. You would never want someone like me…"

Toni was desperate now. He grabbed Lovino's shoulders, forcing the man to look at him, to see in his eyes how much he wanted him. "Of course I would want you! I know you, Lovi. Please, just give me a chance."

Lovino blinked at him, and for a moment Toni thought that the Italian would give in. But his voice was cold, devoid of all emotion as he replied, "You don't know everything about me, Tomato Bastard." And he pulled Toni's hands off of him and turned around, walking away without a backwards glance.

Toni felt tears spring to his eyes as Lovino joined his brother, Feliciano giving Toni a look that clearly said 'how could you hurt him like this?' As they walked away, Toni wanted to scream out that he was the one being neglected, that he had been working so hard all for Lovino's love. He didn't deserve this treatment!

At the memory, Toni downed the rest of his wine, hissing as he felt it burn his throat and poured some more. Well, if Lovino wasn't going to keep him company, maybe alcohol would. As he continued to drink, he looked out of his window, the dark sky littered with stars and a bright moon.

"I wish I could share this wine with Lovino." He'd bought it just for them. "I wish I could prove to him that I truly love him. Just one chance…"

In no time, he was asleep, the wine working its magic. But a loud _thump_ startled him awake. Toni sat straight up, looking around, the wine making his vision a bit fuzzy. When it cleared, his eyes came to rest on a red velvet sack sitting in the middle of his living room. Curious, Toni got to his feet, though shakily, and took a step toward the sack.

He froze when he saw it move. Something inside was flailing, something was _alive_. Suspicion welled in his gut, but Toni continued toward it until he was close enough to snatch up a card that was attached to the glittery string that tied off the sack. Toni's eyes swept over it.

_Dear Spain,_

_You looked like you needed a bit of help. I've got what you needed, but… well, they come as a pair._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Finland_

Toni read it over again a couple of times, all the while the sack moving violently and muffled sounds coming from it. Was it the wine playing tricks on him?

Toni tossed the card aside once he'd confirmed it was real, then reached toward the string on the sack, pulling it. As soon as it was free, the sack unfurled until it lay piled on the floor, around Toni's 'Christmas presents'. The Spaniard blinked, not believing his eyes.

Lovino and Feliciano sat, tied back to back with shiny garland, their mouths tastefully gagged with red stockings. They were clad in their pajamas and a colorful bow was on each of their heads.

Lovino froze, staring at Toni for a moment before going back to grumbling and thrashing about. His brother remained still and quiet, tears in his eyes, though he looked a lot happier now that he could see his surroundings.

"What in the world…?" Toni reached out to take the stockings out of Lovino's mouth, but he thought better and went for Feliciano instead. "How did you get here?"

Feliciano coughed for a moment before he said very fast, "We were at home and then the lights went out and it was all dark and scary and then someone grabbed us and they tied us up and gagged us and stuffed us in this sack and then it was really windy and we must have been up in the air, but I couldn't see, and then we were dropped here and, and…" He paused to take a breath. "And… I don't really know why we are here. Spain, why are we at your house? Did you kidnap us?"

"No, no! Of course not." He looked out of his window and spotted the silhouette of Finland and his sleigh fading into the night sky. "But I have an idea who." A smile rose to his lips. So, it looked as if he wouldn't be spending tonight alone after all.

Lovino squirmed more violently and kicked and threatened to wreck Toni's living room, so he took the stockings out of his mouth. "Who the hell was it then?" Lovino snapped after spitting out bits of fluff. "I'll fucking _kill_ the bastard!"

"Lovi, what did I say about cursing?" Feliciano said. "It's Christmas!"

"I don't fucking care." Lovino growled, struggling out of his bonds and standing, wiping the glitter off of himself and snatching the bow off of his head. "What the hell is all of this? Screw this, I'm going home! Come on, Feli…" He crumpled the bow in his hand and tossed it on the floor, helping his brother out of the garland and to his feet.

"Wait," Toni said quickly. He had to make this work. This was his last and only chance. "You can't leave. I—" Wait, what was his excuse? He bit his lip as the Italians stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm out of here, dammit." Lovino said, tugging Feliciano toward the door and opening it. A fierce wind blew in along with snow flurries. Toni could see that there was at least five feet piled up out there.

Shocked, Lovino closed the door. He growled in frustration and turned back to Toni, glaring at him as if all this was his fault. "Great. Now we have to stay here with the Tomato Bastard…"

"Ve~I don't mind!" Feliciano said excitedly. "I love sleepovers. Hey," He pointed to the bottle on Toni's side table. "is that wine?"

Toni took a moment to find his words, not believing his luck. It hardly ever snowed this heavily in this part of Spain. _Thank you, Finland!_ "Uh, si. You can have some. Let me just get a glass—do you want some too, Romano?"

Lovino glared at him for a moment before saying, "Si, fine. My mouth tastes like those damn stockings." Then he blinked, realizing what he'd said. "Uh, I mean, my mouth is dry… dammit."

Toni smiled and got two glasses out of the kitchen. He came back and filled them with wine (including his own glass) and gave them to the Italies. Feliciano took a few sips of his, but Lovino gulped his whole glass down with alarming speed. Toni watched, worried, but when Lovino requested more, he poured him some anyway, making sure to put a lot less in it this time.

Toni didn't want Lovino to be drunk tonight, especially when he had to convince him. So when Lovino asked for a third glass, Toni said that he was out and hid the bottle behind the armchair he was sitting in.

"I know you have more, dammit. You received plenty of it from the Wine Bastard, I saw."

"Romano," Toni sighed. "I was hoping that we could talk some more."

Lovino gave him a bewildered look, and then he said, "Spain, we have already. I said no, dammit, and I meant it."

But Toni wasn't giving up. "Lovino—"

"Don't call me that, bastard." Lovino snapped, standing up, face red and fists clenched and shaky. "I don't need this. I'll fucking _dig_ my way through that snow! Anything to get away from your persistent ass!"

Toni stood, then, infuriated. "Is this the thanks I get, huh? After all I did for you? I _do_ know you, Lovino. I know that you led me on!"

"You shouldn't have expected anything from me, bastard!"

"Stop!" They both looked at Feliciano. He was on the verge of tears. "Please, don't fight. It's Christmas. We shouldn't be fighting…"

"So you think it's okay that I let the Tomato Bastard pester me about this?" Lovino snapped.

"That's what I was meaning to talk to you about." Feliciano said.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Now you _both_ want to talk to me about this shit?"

"No," Feliciano said, then looked determinedly at Toni. "I've decided that I don't need to talk to you about this, Lovi. It's for your own good. Lovi and I… we've been having a relationship for a year."

Lovino gave him a furious look. "Feliciano!"

"No, Lovi." Feliciano replied. "I'm tired of lying. I've realized that Spain is dedicated. The reason why I didn't want you two to date in the first place was that—"

Toni narrowed his eyes at him. "So this is _your_ fault!"

"Please," Feliciano said, close to tears, looking desperately at Toni. "It was only because I thought you just wanted to have sex with Lovino. I didn't know you loved him. Now I know. And I'm sorry, Spain, I'm sorry!" He was crying now.

"Now look what you did." Lovino pulled Feliciano closer to him, glaring at Toni.

Guilt roiled within Toni. He hadn't meant to make Feliciano cry. He'd messed everything up!

Then Feliciano kissed Lovino on the lips. Lovino blinked in surprise, but responded in kind. When he pulled back the younger Italian said, "Lovi, I know you love Spain. I've heard you at night. I'm sorry for keeping you from him, but I won't now. Go to him. This is your chance."

"No," Lovino said, though with longing. "I… I don't want to leave you, Feliciano. I love you, too." His expression was torn, distressed.

Toni thought it the perfect time to jump in. Now or never. "I can love you both, if you want. I'm not limited to one partner. Besides, I've always thought that Feliciano was cute." He blushed at that.

Feliciano blinked at him, then walked over to him, capturing his lips. Toni was immensely surprised. When had Feliciano become so bold? He kissed him back, relishing the softness of the Italian's mouth.

When he pulled back, Feliciano panted, "Come on, Lovi. I'm already hard."

Toni looked down and was astonished to see that Feliciano was right. "To my room, then. A couch would not fit us all."

Once they were in his room, Feliciano stripped until he was completely naked, his body flushed with arousal, his cock fully hard and twitching. "Ve~the wine has gotten to me."

"Che, or is it just because you'll be having two lovers tending to you rather than one?" Lovino said, removing his clothes as well.

Toni watched, not believing what was happening. Two Italian brothers with insanely beautiful bodies were about to have sex with him!

Lovino gave him a demanding look. "Are you just going to stand there gawking, bastard, or are you going to let us see you?"

Toni flushed and nodded, tossing his clothes off. His pants required some attention, as he struggled to undo the button, his hands shaking in excitement. When he dropped his underwear, both Italians' eyes lit up.

"Hmm, looks good." Lovino said.

"I want it in me first." Feliciano said eagerly.

Lovino licked his lips. "Only if I get to suck it."

"Who said you could have it all to yourself?" Feliciano snapped playfully.

Toni was, once again, speechless. The two of them were _fighting_ over him! He was relishing the fact and then Feliciano was kneeling in front of him and wetting his lips. Lovino joined him, hand reaching out to grip Toni's rapidly-swelling cock. He smiled.

"Hm, looks like he's excited."

Feliciano leaned in and licked up some of the precum oozing from the slit. Toni shivered. "Mmm, he tastes good. Shall we share him?"

"Only if you do your share." Lovino said, smirking. "I like watching you suck cock."

Feliciano gave a mischievous smile. "That's because I'm so good at it~" He took the head of Toni's cock into his mouth, sucking it with fervor. Lovino, meanwhile, ran a tongue down the side of the pulsing shaft, rolling Toni's heavy balls around in his palm.

"W-why didn't you, unh, do this earlier?" Toni asked, fingers buried in both their hair.

Lovino smirked up at him. "Mm, we wanted to. But Feliciano thought that you only wanted me just for sex. Feli's strictly against any relationship that doesn't involve love. Damn idiot… I could have had you earlier if he hadn't had been so paranoid."

Feliciano pulled off his cock, swirling his tongue around the head. "I had to make sure. And now we can both have him." He tongued the slit.

Toni moaned and Lovino took the head into his mouth, Feliciano working on the side of the shaft. The older Italian looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, taking half of his cock into his mouth. Toni's cock twitched and he longed to fuck that hot, wet mouth, but he refrained.

Feliciano worked his way up his cock until he was nibbling at the corners of Lovino's mouth, begging for a taste. His hand trailed down to cup his brother's growing arousal. Lovino conceded, Feliciano latching on half a second after he pulled the cock out of his mouth, eagerly sucking and taking nearly all of it into his mouth.

It was so unexpected and sexy that Toni didn't have time to stop himself as he came into Feliciano's mouth and down his throat. The Italian pulled off and the cum splattered on his face, dripping over his cheeks and running down his chin. Some got on the side of Lovino face, the older brother quickly darting in to lap up the Spaniard's essence.

By the time Toni got his breathing under control, Lovino and Feliciano were cleaning his cum off of each other's faces, and they were passionately lip locked, tongues delving deep and greedy. After only moments of watching, Toni found his cock swelling rapidly to arousal.

"So," he said, trying not to sound breathless. "Who gets my cock first?"

The brothers pulled away from each other, a trail of saliva following their kiss-swollen lips. "Feli," Lovino said, heavy of breath. "It's your turn first."

Feliciano looked hesitant. "But… you've been waiting for so long, Lovi—"

"Test him for me." Lovino said with smirk. "Tell me how he is."

Feliciano stared at him for a moment, then gave him a smile. Without a word, he stood and walked over to the bed. He looked back at Toni. "Well?"

Toni blushed and quickly followed, pushing Feliciano down and kneeling between his thighs. But the Italian sat back up and shook his head. "No, Spain." He took Toni's cock into his hand, rubbing it to its full hardness. "I want all of you in me. I want to ride you."

Toni blinked in shock, but got on his back anyway, his cock twitching with the sight of Feliciano straddling his hips and moving his ass back into the hard shaft. "Mm, feels good~"

"Wait," Lovino crawled onto the bed, his fingers slicked with lube. "You need to be prepared, fratello."

"No!" Feliciano whined, rolling his hips back into Toni's cock all the more. "It takes too long. I want it now~"

Lovino huffed. "Dumbass. Do you _want_ your ass to be sore tomorrow?"

"Oh, I think it will be sore either way." Feliciano smirked.

Lovino rolled his eyes and used one hand to spread Feliciano's ass cheeks, the other slipping a finger into his entrance. Feliciano groaned, pushing back on it. In response, Lovino added another. Feliciano's nails dug into the skin on Toni's chest and he gasped as he was stretched, Lovino scissoring his fingers inside him.

"You have quite the pretty face when you have something up your ass." Toni purred, hands snaking up Feliciano's fair skin to roll his rosy nipples between his fingers.

"Oh, Spain~" Feliciano mewled, rolling his hips back into his brother's fingers. His cock was standing at full attention, dripping and twitching with want. "Please, fratello, I can't wait…"

"Such an impatient little slut." Lovino muttered into his ear, kissing down Feliciano's neck and taking his fingers out of his ass.

Feliciano whined with the loss, but Lovino grabbed Toni's cock, guiding it in between his cheeks and pressing it to his quivering hole. Feliciano's moan heightened as it pushed slowly into him, the pain strong at first, then the pleasure flooded his lower regions. Lovino let go of Toni's cock, letting Feliciano take over, the younger Italian immediately taking him to the hilt. When he was all the way inside, Feliciano bit his lip, moaning.

"Oh, yes, Spain. Your cock feels so good~"

Toni placed his hands on Feliciano's slim hips. "Toni. Call me Toni."

"Toni~" Feliciano breathed, eyes locking with his as he lifted himself and then went down on the hard shaft. Toni watched his lover's cock twitch and drool precum. "Ahn, oh, Toni…"

"You're so tight, Feli." Toni moaned as the other picked up the pace, rolling his hips up into the greedy Italian. Lovino laid down beside him, lips ghosting over Toni's ear until he turned his head and a tongue was plunged into his mouth. Toni moaned into the fierce kiss, Lovino delving deep, fingers tangling in the Spaniard's brown hair.

Toni felt a splash of precum hit him and he looked up to see Feliciano watching them intently. He reached up to toy with his nipples again while Lovino began to stroke his cock. Feliciano's whole body shuddered, and a generous amount of precum spilt over Lovino's fingers as Feliciano kept moving, thrusting his throbbing cock into the hand teasing him and going down as far as he could on Toni's cock. After a while of bouncing on Toni's lap, the teasing took a toll on Feliciano, and he sat down all the way on Toni's cock, panting and red-faced with arousal. "Please, Toni. I can't… can you…?"

He need not say more. Toni lifted Feliciano off of his cock and flipped Feliciano so that he was on all fours. The Italian whined with the loss of his girth, but before he could beg he was filled again. "Oh, God, Toni… oh, OH TONI!" Feliciano continued to moan loudly as he was pounded into from behind. Lovino came around and lifted up his chin, his cock brushing against Feliciano's lips.

"Suck me, wanton whore." Lovino commanded, and Feliciano immediately took him into his mouth halfway, bobbing his head on the throbbing shaft.

"Mmm, yes," Lovino moaned, pressing on the back of his brother's head so that he took almost all of his cock. "Such a good little cock whore."

Toni heated with Lovino's words and the sound of Feliciano sucking cock. He increased the speed and depth of his thrusts until he was slamming into Feliciano. The Italian pulled off of his brother's cock to catch his breath. "Yes, Toni, yes! Right there! Yes!"

Feliciano's hand trailed beneath him to pump his leaking cock as his prostate was pounded bruisingly. He returned to Lovino's cock, licking up the precum that had spilt from the slit and taking it back into his mouth, the taste of his brother making his own cock twitch and drool.

Lovino licked his lips as he watched his brother move between Toni's cock and his own, red, swollen lips wrapped around his shaft, little mewls of pleasure spilling from Feliciano. He reached up and ran his fingers through Feliciano's auburn hair, the younger Italian moaning in expectation. Lovino purred with the vibrations it caused around his cock and took Feliciano's curl between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing vigorously.

"Lovino! YES!" Feliciano shouted, coming in hot spurts over his hand, the feel of Toni fucking into him making his cock twitch with every thrust and his cum burn with urgency as it shot from him and onto the bed.

His insides clamped around Toni's cock, and the Spaniard moaned, leaning over Feliciano. "So fucking hot, Feli." He took the tender flesh of Feliciano's neck between his teeth as he thrust deep and pumped the Italian full of hot cum.

"Oh… Toni…" Feliciano panted, his insides pulsing as he was breeded, cum filling him to the brim.

Toni remained within him until his cock grew soft, then he pulled out, a string of cum following and dripping down Feliciano's creamy thighs. Feliciano collapsed onto the bed, rolling to his side and trying to catch his breath as Toni's cum ran out of him. Toni captured his swollen red lips and kissed him thoroughly, taking more of Feliciano's much-needed breath away.

"Well?" Lovino looked expectantly at his brother.

Feliciano, his face flushed and panting, said breathlessly, "Oh, fratello, he was so good~"

Lovino smiled. "Good, because I'm fucking horny." He gave Toni an expectant look. "How do you want me?"

"On your back." Toni said and suddenly Lovino looked a little nervous. But the Italian did as he was told, lying back on the bed. Toni crawled up to him, cock hardening at just the sight of him; tanned legs spread, chest flushed, nipples perked. The Spaniard settled himself between Lovino's legs. He turned to Feliciano. "Feli, some lube."

Feliciano moved sluggishly over to where the bottle sat on the side table, fumbling with it before popping the cap and squeezing some into Toni's hand. Toni rubbed both hands together, one lubricating his own cock and the other's fingers going to Lovino's hole.

As soon as the tip of Toni's finger had slipped in, Lovino flushed and softly moaned. When all of his finger was in, Lovino was squirming and panting, hips pushing downwards. Encouraged, Toni added two more at once. At this, Lovino gave a painful yelp and recoiled. Guilty, Toni kissed the inside of Lovino's soft thigh and said, "I'm sorry, Lovi." He reached out and gave the Italian's half-hard cock a few strokes, bringing it to full mast as he kept working his fingers in.

Toni began to stretch him then, scissoring his fingers inside him. Lovino gave another moan, shifting around on the fingers working him loose. Then, curious, Toni thrust them, and instantly Lovino cried, "There~! Toni…"

Smirking, Toni continued to fuck Lovino with his fingers until the man was tearing at the sheets and moaning, "N-no, Toni… I don't want to come yet, dammit. Get your cock in me."

Toni reached up and ran his hand through Lovino's hair. "Of course, mi dulce."

Lovino flushed even deeper at the words, and Toni smiled. _So, he did learn Spanish after all?_ His heart warmed at that and he positioned himself at Lovino's entrance, pushing in. Lovino moaned and rolled his hips down until all of Toni's cock was inside him. The Spaniard pulled out and thrust into him slowly, shallowly. Lovino gave an impatient growl, fingers digging into the skin on Toni's shoulders.

"Fuck me, dammit. I'm not made of fucking glass."

As much as Toni wanted to make this intimate, he knew that the Italian would only continue bitching if he didn't give him what he wanted. So, he pulled out and rammed back in as hard as he could. Lovino's eyes went wide and his back arched, gasping and scrabbling at Toni's chest. Toni didn't wait for him to adjust; he kept thrusting hard and fast into him, placing his hands on either side of Lovino's shoulders to steady himself. He aimed for that one spot he found earlier that made Lovino writhe with pleasure.

When he found it, Lovino cried out and wrapped his legs around Toni's waist, pulling the man further into him so that his prostate was deliciously pressed. "Unh, fuck, Toni~! Yes! Yes!"

Toni watched those beautiful red lips pant and moan and call out his name with hunger. Unable to hold back, he leaned down, capturing the Italian's pleading mouth, tongue darting inside. "Mmm," Lovino moaned into the kiss, fingers tangling in Toni's hair, heels nudging the Spaniard's hips down into his own, urging him deeper. Toni gladly obliged, thrusting so that his balls slapped against Lovino's ass, his tongue still busy in his mouth.

When they parted, Lovino was panting, eyes half-lidded with arousal. The Italian rolled his hips up to meet Toni's rough onslaught, moans escaping him every time his sweet spot was pounded. He was getting close. He pulled Toni closer to him, longing to feel the man's warm skin against his own, his balls tightening, and a heat creeping up his cock. And then Toni took Lovino's curl into his mouth, sucking it, while he pressed his sweet spot with arousing accuracy. "Fuck! Oh, God, Toni~!" Lovino shouted, shooting warm cum over Toni's hand, nails leaving angry red marks on the Spaniard's sun-kissed back. Shudders wracked him with every pound of his now over-sensitive sweet spot.

Toni felt Lovino's insides constrict around him, milking his cock until he was coming in hot spurts, filling Lovino's greedy as with his essence, like he'd always wanted to. The achievement was so grand, that Toni felt his eyes burn with tears. He buried his face in Lovino's neck, kissing him sweetly. "Lovino…"

He felt Lovino tense beneath him, but he eventually relaxed and Toni raised himself on his elbows, looking Lovino in the eyes. "I lo—"

"Don't say it, bastard." Lovino snapped, frowning and Toni's heart dropped. Then Lovino smiled. Such a beautiful, rare smile. "Not until you take us out first."

Toni felt his eyes blur with tears again and he hugged Lovino. "Gracias, mi amor, gracias…"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't start getting all emotional on me, dammit." Then when Toni nodded, sniffling, Lovino smirked, rolling his hips into Toni's softening cock. "Mmm, yes. Feli was right. You are good~" Toni gave a watery laugh and he pecked Lovino on the lips.

Feliciano crawled over, running his soft lips down Toni's neck and receiving a kiss from the Spaniard in return. Afterward, the Italian dipped his head to thrust his tongue into his brother's breathless mouth, a string of saliva following their parting.

Toni pulled out of Lovino, his cum spilling out of the Italian. He moved to the head of the bed, settling himself in the pillows while his new lovers joined him on either side. Feliciano curled up to him on his right, hand resting on the Spaniard's hard chest, kissing softly up his neck. Lovino threw an arm across Toni, nuzzling into his chest, drinking in his scent. He reached over and ran a finger lightly down his brother's curl.

Feliciano whined and shifted his hips against Toni. "No, Lovi… I'm tired."

Lovino smiled. "I know. But you make such a cute face when I do it."

Feliciano smiled back. Toni sighed contently. "Mis amores bellos," he said, kissing each of his lovers on the head. "I am so lucky." _Literally. Finland, I'm sending Sweden some special toys for your enjoyment~_

"Yeah, yeah," Lovino said with feigned annoyance. "Just go to sleep."

Toni gave him a surprised look. "Why? Don't you want to go another round?"

"No," Lovino said seriously, opening one eye to look back up at him mischievously. "The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner I get to unwrap you in the morning."

Toni raised an eyebrow. "Unwrap? But… didn't you already do that tonight, amor?"

Feliciano drew circles on his chest, humming contently. "Hmm, there was more in that sack than just us. There are other _special_ things."

"Things we like." Lovino added, closing his eyes again, a smirk still on his face. "Whoever the bastard was that kidnapped us, he was good."

Toni couldn't say anything; he was in disbelief as he recalled the night's events and was assured by his lovers that this was not just another one-night stand, as unbelievable as it was. And as his lovers fell asleep around him, Toni holding them tightly to him, afraid that they would not be there in the morning, he peered out of his window at the moon and smiled.

He had never believed in miracles or any of that holiday magic nonsense. But now he was not blinded, and he would make this miracle last for as long as miracles could live.

* * *

Ludwig sat up in his bed and looked down into his lap.

A box? What the hell was a box doing in his lap? He picked it up, examining it. It was encased in shiny wrapping paper with a red ribbon. Disturbed, Ludwig looked around his room, suspicious that someone had broken in. But why, then, would they leave a gift? And it didn't look like anything was stolen.

Sitting back in his bed, Ludwig curiously ripped off the wrapping paper and tossed it aside. He opened the box and frowned.

A DVD? Okay, this must be one of his brother's pranks again. He was about to chuck the box across the room, DVD inside, when he noticed a card at the bottom. He plucked it up and opened it, reading over it with his brow knitted.

_Dear Germany,_

_Another DVD for your 'collection'. Be careful not to lose it—it's very special. I hope this will help with your 'plan'._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Finland_

_Collection?_ Ludwig thought, his frown deepening. _Plan?_ It took him a while to wrack his brain for what in the world Finland could be talking about, but as soon as he did, he jumped out of his bed and booted up his laptop. It didn't take long, and Ludwig slipped the DVD into the drive. A window popped up and his eyes went wide.

Toni, Lovino, and Feliciano were having—

This. Was. Amazing.

By the time the video was over, Ludwig had come three times, his hand sticky with semen. He was about to play it over again, when an idea came to him.

Oh, the _plan_!

For nigh on… well, forever, it seemed, Ludwig had been trying to get Feliciano into his bed. But he also wanted more than that. And he knew the Italian knew what he was doing—the little tease would brush up against him at the most unexpected moments, drop things often so he'd have to bend to pick them up, showing off his fuckable ass. And whenever Ludwig would ask him to go somewhere with him, Feliciano would smile knowingly and say, "Ve~Germany. You know I'm taken."

And Ludwig knew. Oh, most definitely. The thought made his cock twitch. Up until last night, he dreamt of the two Italian brothers fucking and sucking each other. Now, though, he could add Toni to his fantasies.

Ludwig wanted more than that, though. He wanted to participate with them, wanted to feel their burning skin beneath his fingers, wanted to taste them, wanted to—

Well, he wanted to do a _menagerie_ of things with them, and the addition of Toni only made it better. Both Italian brothers were sexy and Toni was amazingly hot. For as long as Ludwig had loved Feliciano, he had grown to love Lovino as well and now Toni…

He was dressed and heading out of the door within ten minutes. Gilbert was just walking into the living room, clad in his boxers and scratching the back of his head. "West? Where the hell are you going?" he said with a yawn.

"To carry out my plan." he said simply, and without a backwards glance, he left, Gilbert standing and blinking with bewilderment.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "West can be so vague sometimes, I swear." Then he smirked and purred, "Oh, Mattie~I don't think West will be returning for a while."

Matthew stepped out from where he was hiding around the corner, a sheet wrapped around his naked form. "Y-yeah? So, um…"

"So," Gilbert said, snatching Matthew up by the arm and pinning him to the couch beneath him. "We have more time to play, ja?"

"R-right," Matthew moaned as Gilbert bit his neck. "Ow! Don't be so rough, Gil. You'll leave marks…"

Gilbert smirked and swirled a tongue around the wound. "But I want to show off my Christmas gift~"

Matthew rolled his eyes as Gilbert kissed a line up his jaw. "Hoser…"

* * *

Translations:

_Mi dulce_ —My sweet

_Mis amores bellos_ —My beautiful loves

A Word From the Writer: Bet you weren't expecting that last part, eh? Well, I kind of ended the whole threesome bit on the corny side, so I just had to add a little humor to it. And I love writing sexy Feli—I always envision him as a little tease. All I can say is… Finland, why didn't you bring them to _my_ house? :C

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good smut!


End file.
